Eternelle
by casiopee
Summary: Rencontre entre une moldue et Lucius Malefoy. Moldue? Vraiment? Quand les magies se rencontrent, l'amour atil toujours sa place?
1. soigné par une inconnue

Les rideaux de la chambre semblaient doués de vie. La nuit éclairait le monde de sa beauté. Minuit sonna et je me réveillai. Une ombre flottait dans la pièce. Non, plutôt la rumeur d'une présence. J'étais épiée. Mon observateur ne m'inquiétait pas. J'étais juste curieuse de savoir qui avait réussi à percer le secret de ma retraite. Je me levai sans bruit et glissai sur le sol.

C'est alors que je le vis. Il venait à moi. Ses pieds frôlaient à peine le sol. Sa démarche était à la fois aérienne et terriblement humaine. Son corps dégageait une puissance étonnante. Elle vivait par elle-même. Ses yeux gris bleu me surprirent. Ils ne cadraient pas avec l'impression générale que donnait mon étrange visiteur. Ils étaient morts ou presque, aucune étincelle ne brillait en eux. Il y avait juste ce vide insupportable. Je reconnus péniblement un être qui m'était cher. Quelqu'un que j'avais beaucoup aimé…

Mais mon histoire ne débute pas ici. Je vais accomplir pour vous le plus long voyage que j'aie entrepris jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Un voyage au bout de moi-même, vers la délivrance ou ma destruction qui peut le dire ? Je veux juste comprendre, ce qui s'est passé et où je me suis perdue.

J'avais seize ans. L'âge de toutes les folies dit-on. J'étais différente. Plus pensive, mélancolique souvent, plus mature surtout et je ne comprenais pas comment les adultes pouvaient cesser de se questionner. Je voulais des réponses à tout. La philosophie me passionnait et je recherchais une vérité qui m'effrayait et m'attirait à la fois. La mort me passionnait comme une flamme. Je ne voulais pas mourir. Certes non. Cependant tout ce qui en était le symbole, représentait pour moi une forme de beauté que j'aurais été bien en peine d'expliquer.

Puis cet été-là, alors que le soleil ne s'était pas encore couché, je me promenais en pleine forêt. Mon ange gardien, Falco, un chien d'une douceur étonnante, se dressa soudain et m'obligea à le suivre. L'endroit était tranquille. Une odeur âcre me surprit. Un parfum de sang et de feu. J'aurais dû fuir, appeler quelqu'un, je ne le fis pas. Je continuai à m'approcher. Je n'avais même pas peur. Je me sentais sereine et la douceur du soir glissait en moi.

Mon chien franchissait sans effort les obstacles et je finis par le perdre de vue. J'écartai un fourré et découvrit un spectacle désolant. Un homme gisait au sol. Sa gorge était déchirée, lacérée par des griffes et il m'intima d'une voix douce et pourtant pleine d'autorité de rester à distance, de fuir. Je ne le pus pas.

Je pressai ma main sur sa gorge pour comprimer l'artère touchée, combien de temps restai-je là ? Je ne saurais le dire. Je sais juste qu'à ce moment-là ma vie a basculée. Il aurait dû mourir depuis longtemps. La flaque de sang autour de lui le prouvait. Il semblait juste fatigué. Le jour approchait.

Folle, inconsciente, je l'ai porté jusque chez moi. Il regardait le soleil avec horreur et je ne comprenais pas. J'avais peur pour lui et je ne le connaissais pas. Arrivée chez moi, je le posai doucement sur mon lit et lui partit lui chercher un verre d'eau et de quoi le soigner. J'avais tout trouvé, non sans mal et me tenais devant la porte.

J'entre, j'entre pas ? J'entre. Il dormait déjà. Il a l'air si vulnérable si doux. Ses longs cheveux blonds me fascinaient, ils avaient l'air doux et à la fois très froids. Quant à ses yeux, mince, je ne savais même pas de quelle couleur ils étaient…Bref, cet homme dans mon lit, dans ma chambre me perturbait énormément et je commençais à avoir très chaud. Je me glissais dans le lit à ses cotés et m'endormis aussi.

Au matin il n'était plus là. Il ne restait de lui qu'une odeur de sang et d'homme, âcre et douce à la fois comme le soleil beau et dangereux. Une lettre voilà ce qu'il me restait physiquement de ce rêve étrange et réel.

Je la lus

« Mademoiselle,

Je ne saurais jamais assez vous remercier de m'avoir accueilli chez vous et soigné (soigné, tu parles, il a tout fait seul !) je conçois que certaines aspects de cette nuit aie pu vous surprendre et j'aimerais vous en entretenir ce soir à la clairière de notre rencontre.

Au plaisir de vous revoir

L.K.M »

Grrrrrrrrrrrr. Juste des initiales, il a le chic pour entretenir le mystère ce type. Bon voyons, vais-je ou ne vais-je pas me rendre seule dans une clairière en pleine nuit avec un mec super sexy…..combien de temps dois-je réfléchir ? minute, je réfléchis même pas ! bon alors que vais-je me mettre….

Au bout d'heures et d'heures à retourner ma chambre, je trouvai la tenue parfaite et je me rendis à mon rendez-vous et me retrouvez nez à nez avec des yeux gris bleu remplis de fureur et une chose en bois à deux centimètres de mon joli museau de pucelle échauffée…….Ça c'est ce qu'on appelle une surprise………OUPS !


	2. le monde sorcier

Que m'avez vous fait ?

Pardon ? Merde ! espérons qu'il n'aie pas compris qui je suis.

Ça ! Il m'exposa son bras droit

Ben quoi ? Vous avez un joli bras mais bon…

Mon tatouage a disparu ! comment avez-vous fait ?

Mais j'ai rien fait !

Taisez vous !

D'abord retirez cette chose de sous mon nez lui lançai-je dédaigneuse envers sa baguette magique.

Moldue… ? Il murmura.

Pardon ? il me regarda étrangement.

Comment alors…J'entendis à peine ce qui suivit mais je compris clairement le mot loup-garou.

Vous ne croyez tout de même pas à ces contes pour enfants ? J'espèrerai que non, pourvu que ce ne soit pas un de ces fanas de magie qui ne savent pas de quoi ils parlent…

Non bien sûr. Il avait un grand sourire. Je dois vous laisser

Puis-je au moins savoir votre nom ?

Lucius…

Je tournai les talons et retournai chez moi. Je me déshabillai en vitesse et regardai le ciel étoilé. Lentement je me mis à changer. D'humain je devins animal et le sang bouillonna en moi. Je hurlai lugubrement…

Un mois plus tard, Lucius était à son bureau. Le soir tombait et il travaillait sans relâche depuis le matin. Il essayait désespérément d'oublier.

Oublier ce beau visage, cette voix d'ange qui le rendait fou, il voulait, devait la revoir, mais ce n'était qu'une moldue et son éducation, sa raison se rebellait, mais son cœur, son corps avaient besoin de savoir qui elle était, d'où elle venait.

Sa marque le brûla. Le mage noir l'avait retatoué après l'avoir puni pour avoir brisé ce lien entre eux. Il transplana immédiatement.

POV LUCIUS

La voix froide de Voldemort retentit tout à coup :

J'ai senti un grand pouvoir dans le monde des moldus. Je veux que vous me rameniez cette jeune sorcière et qu'elle se joigne à nous, si elle refuse, vous n'avez qu'à la tuer.

Une image se forma devant nous et je la vis. Seigneur, le lord voulait que je lui ramène cette femme, elle, mon amour. Je me giflai mentalement. Non, du désir si tu veux, mais pas d'amour, non surtout pas d'amour, jamais d'amour. Dès la fin de la réunion je transplanai dans notre clairière, re baffe mentale, il n'y a aucun nous ! il faut que je me calme moi. Je marchai rapidement jusque chez elle et sonnai. Elle m'ouvrit avec un grand sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt. Bizarrement cela me fit de la peine.

Vous !

Je…

Dégagez de chez moi, je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir !

Mais…

Foutez moi le camp !

Attendez !

Non !

Ils veulent vous tuer… J'avais peur pour elle et j'avais presque crié sans m'en rendre compte. Je perdais tous mes moyens quand elle était près de moi et pourtant je ne l'avais vue que trois fois…

Entrez. Sa voix était cassante et froide, alors que je me la rappelais douce et chaude.

Je lui expliquai tout : le monde sorcier, Voldemort, tout. Et je finis par lui donner mon nom complet. Quand je me tus, elle me regarda :

C'est une blague ? elle leva un sourcil.

Non.

POV Catherine.

Faites qu'il ne soit pas sorcier, s'il l'est, il va deviner. Mon secret sera fichu et ma vie aussi par la même occasion. Il l'a fait, il a fait apparaître toutes ces choses et maintenant il me regarde, il est mal à l'aise. Je pris une grande inspiration, pressentant que je faisais une monstrueuse connerie.

Très bien, je vous suis.

Il parut soulagé. Je ne veux surtout pas savoir pourquoi. Je vécus deux mois très paisible dans une maison à la campagne, Lucius venait me voir parfois, mais il finit par ne plus venir. Je crois qu'il avait peur de s'attacher. Mais ce n'est pas grave, j'ai la compagnie de drôles de petits êtres. Il les appelle elfe de maison. Ils sont étonnant. Lucius veut que j'aille avec son fils dans un endroit qui se nomme Poudlard, il dit que je serais plus en sécurité là-bas. Je ne connais rien à la magie et cela me fait un peu peur. Enfin si je connais la magie, mais pas telle qu'eux la pratiquent…

POV LUCIUS

Dumbledor accepte d'accueillir Catherine. Je devrais me sentir soulagé de ne plus l'avoir à charge et pourtant je me sens triste. Elle m'a beaucoup manqué durant l'été. Je n'ai pas osé la voir, cela devenait trop gênant, je réagissais trop à sa présence. Je me demande si elle pourra s'entendre avec Drago…

POV DRAGO

Décidément mon père est devenu fou. D'abord il écrit à Dumbledor, bon passe encore s'il lui écrivait une beuglante, mais non, une gentille lettre pour lui demander une faveur ! je crois qu'il est bon pour st-mangouste. Il lui a demandé d'accueillir une fille. Mais pourquoi ?

POV CATHERINE

Je déteste le train. Encore plus le train magique. Je hais les sorciers, bon à part lucius et moi et ma famille, mais bref, je hais l'école et je déteste devoir y retourner. Grrrrrrrrrrrrr celui-là il a pas intérêt à s'approcher plus ou il finit castré…

Bonjour, tu es nouvelle ? une vois traînante et des yeux bleus aciers…Lucius ? non…trop jeune.

Drago ?

On se connaît ?

Euh…non mais je connais ton père.

Ah……….il parut triste tout d'un coup.

Bon je vais te laisser alors.

Reste…je suis nouvelle et j'ai de la peine à m'habituer.

D'accord...il s'assied avec réticence et me regarde. Je vois dans son regard une lueur calculatrice.

Nous arrivons devant une immense bâtisse noire. On me dit de suivre les premières années. Nous entrons dans des sortes de barques pas très stables. Puis vins la répartition comme ils disent. Toutes les premières années passèrent et finalement ce fut mon tour. Dumbledor prit la parole.

Chers élèves et professeurs, en raison de circonstances particulières nous accueillons une nouvelle élève qui suivra les cours de 5ème année.

Catherine Jones…Cela fait longtemps que je mens pour mon nom de famille aussi n'eus-je aucune hésitation mais le choixpeau ne l'entendait pas ainsi…

Une grande sorcière…beaucoup, oui beaucoup de pouvoir, trop peut-être, du courage, la rage de vaincre, de l'ambition à revendre, le goût du travail, de la ruse, hem….je dirai que tu seras très bien à Gryffondor !

Les gryffondors applaudirent mais soudain un cri retentit derrière les professeurs sur le mur, en lettres de sang :

L'HERITIERE EST DE RETOUR.

Ce fut la panique générale, mais les préfets réussirent à ramener les élèves dans leurs dortoirs et je me sentis épuisée par toute cette agitation. Toutes ces odeurs, tous ces gens, il me fallait de l'air, de la fraîcheur. Je voulais être dehors. Je m'endormis avec des rêves peuplés de bulle d'air et de douceur. Je me sentais à ma place parmi cette magie. Je ne savais pas tout…dans l'ombre quelqu'un me guettait et soupirait. Sa main vint me caresser les cheveux et disparut dans le noir…


	3. Sang pur contre sang de cristal

Sauf que cette main, Caterine la sentit et elle se réveilla hagarde, hurlant pour qu'on ne lui fasse pas de mal. Ses compagnes de chambres la regardèrent bizarrement. Catherine se reprit. surtout se calmer et se taire. voila c'est bien. elle se rendormit doucement sans entendre la porte du dortoir claqué et sans voir le regard intrigué de ses compagnes de chambre...

POV CATHERINE

au déjeuné, les rouge et or me regardaient étrangement. ils fixaient un point derrière moi en fait. - n'oubliez pas votre cours dans 10mn, miss Jones...la voix froide de rogue me fit revenir sur terre. grrrr. s'il savait l'envie que j'avais de le faire rôtir sur place, hélas Dumbledor semblait tenir particulièrement à son cherrr si cherrrrrrrrr professeur, Lucius aussi d'ailleurs. seigneur faites qu'il ne soit pas gay!

- ne vous inquiétez pas je serais à l'heure. la phrase était polie mais le ton nettement moins. il le souligna d'ailleurs très judicieusement avec un sourire, enfin un rictus. - 20 points de moins pour gryffondor pour insolence.

grrrrrrrrrr il m'énerve celui-là. fin pov. caterine se dirigea vers la salle de cours en courrant. elle arriva juste à l'heure et posa ses affaires face au bureau de rogue. il pensa: cette petite sotte veut me défier. voyons donc de quoi elle est capable...je sens k ça va être très drôle...

bien mlle Jones, puisque vous êtes nouvelle, je vais vous demander de créer un potion afin que je vérifie votre niveau et s'il est nécessaire de vous changer de classe...

"le mufle, il va me le payer...je ne rate jamais rien en magie." elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

bien professeur, quel potion dois-je concocter?

rien de bien méchant, encore un sourire carnassier, juste une potion de control mental.

je vois. monsieur?

oui. "elle va renoncer c'est certain"

avez vous de la poudre de séraphin ou dois-je aller chercher les réserves de mon dortoir.

POV CATHERINE

ça y est je l'ai eu. trop fort sa tête, je lui aurais dit que j'étais voldemort il aurait réagi de la même manière...

- je n'en ai malheureusement pas et de toute façon je ne la gâcherai pas pour une élève indisciplinée et incapable.

très bien, je ferais sans, mais il me faudra alors un catalyseur très puissant, arsenic ou acide chlorhydrique

il est blême, il vint de comprendre que j'étais sérieuse et je le voyais réfléchir. pouvais-je avoir raison? il prit un air triomphant.

- très bien miss, faites comme bon vous semble.

je pris mes ingrédients et demandai à Hermione de me rapporter mon coffre.

- puis-je savoir ce que contient ce coffre?

- ingrédients rares, potions, un ou deux filtres , voyons pierre de mormora, non, galshite, non plus, vishnuta non plus. ça y est je l'ai trouvée: poudre de séraphor! il me faut encore de la Bianca et je suis prête.

ce cours est terminé, sortez tous. pas vous miss. il me regardait près à exploser, il savait que j'aurais pu réussir et ça le mettait en rage. mais par dessus tout il était fasciné par ma collection...enfin il était maté.

je confisque tout ça.

enfin presque...

POV LUCIUS

je dois la revoir, j'ai besoin d'elle, elle me manque, tout au manoir me rappelle sa présence. je t'en prie petite cate reviens vers moi.

je sais que je ne t'ai pas bien traité, pas comme tu le méritais mais c'était pour te protéger, tout. pardonne moi.

fin pov.

en cours de métamorphose, je surpris tout le monde, encore.

- mlle Jones, nous étions en train d'étudier les animagus. que savez vous d'eux?

- que ce sont des sorciers capables de se métamorphoser en animaux. et qu'il est rare mais pas impossible qu'il puisse prendre plusieurs formes. je peux même faire une démo.

silence dans la salle de classe.

les animagu sont dangereux, vous n'avez pas la maîtrise pour vous transformer vous êtes bien trop jeune.

aussitôt ils virent le corps de Catherine se couvrir de fourrure noire, elle s'avança en rugissant vers mcgonagall qui recula.

Catherine redevient humaine et murmura:

trop jeune vraiment?

bien 50pts pour gryfffondor pour cette transformation très réussie, la pauvre parlait avec peine, elle soufflait vite et fort.

le cours est terminé. la cloche résonna à ce moment.

POV DRAGO

cette fille est très étrange, bizarre que mon père l'ai pris sous son aile, d'ailleurs mon paternel commence à devenir étrange et différent, on dirait qu'il est amoureux...non t'es fou dray, jamais il ne pourra aimer qn d'autre que lui même. mais tout de même...c'était troublant. Surtout pas une griffy…

bonjour Drago...quoi? Lucius? merde!

fin pov

Catherine était dans la grande salle quand lucius fit son entrée fracassante. elle tenait encore son couteau quand il fonça sur elle ne s'arrêtant que pour saluer son fils au passage.

puis-je savoir ce que ceci signifie?

il tirait derrière lui un humain, des cheveux clairs blond et longs, des yeux marrons, oupssssss

POV CATHERINE

mon protecteur, si jamais Lucius l'a touché, je crois que je le brise!

- lâche tout de suite cet homme. je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je le tutoyais. je vis ses yeux virer à l'orage, mais ce n'était rien face à la colère que je ressentais!

- tu veux savoir? et bien regarde! Je pris le couteau et tranchai mes veines d'un geste brusque, du sang coula, mon sang pur, si pur, la fierté de ma famille, qui tomba et se métamorphosa sitôt sorti de mon corps en gouttelettes de cristal et de diamant qui se brisèrent sur le sol.

- voilà très cher Lucius ce que tu appelle un sang pur.

puis je le souris méchamment.

j'ai omis de te dire un détail. je m'appelle Catherine Hell et je suis la dernière descendante des fondateurs de poudlard et de merlin. et malheureusement pour toi, même si je t'aime, je vais devoir te tuer...


End file.
